A Whitelighter's Darkest Secret
by Psychoslasher
Summary: Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient (même pas Gideon pfff). Traduction (j'ai fait au mieux) de la fic de "protejeinnocencia" que j'ai adoré. ATTENTION: VIOL alors si vous pensez être choqué...demi-tour ;)


Leo laissa échapper un long, lent souffle. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, le monde tournant dangereusement devant lui. Où était-il? Il tourna la tête et vit qu'il était sur le sol, le dos au mur. Il plaqua ses mains sur le sol de chaque côté de lui-même, en essayant de se hisser à une position debout. Au moment où son corps quitta le sol, il le regretta. Une douleur fulgurante tira dans son dos et sur ses jambes. Il retomba sur le sol. Que s'était-il passé? Il essaya de se souvenir. Il regarda à nouveau autour et discerna qu'il tait seul. Il y avait une fenêtre à sa droite et une porte sur le mur en face de lui. Il y avait un lit à proximité; la literie toute emmêlée et par ailleurs des taches rouges sur les draps blancs. Il y a eu une lutte, une bagarre. Leo en était sûr. Mais tout reste était tout simplement un désordre et flou. Il prit une autre inspiration pour arriver ses genoux. La douleur lui traversa le bas du dos mais pas ses jambes cette fois. C'est alors qu'il vit la porte du placard entrouverte et le miroir d'entière longueur étincelant dans le soleil de la soirée. Se sentant comme un imbécile, Leo rampa vers le miroir et regarda, bouche bée en voyant que le bord de son boxer était couvert de sang. Dans une course telle un choc électrique tout revint dévalant vers lui.

Leo avait été convoqué dans le bureau de Gideon. Il était dit que c'était une affaire urgente. Il avait dû laisser de côté une mission qui ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Il s'éclipsa dans le couloir avec une expression contrariée sur le visage. Il frappa bruyamment, à peu près. Il voulait montrer à Gideon qu'il n'était pas heureux d'être interrompu lorsque sa mission est en danger. Aucune réponse ne vint à l'encoche mais après quelques minutes, la porte fût ouverte par Gideon. Il n'était pas vêtu de son habituel costume d'enseignement. Au lieu de ça il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise en coton blanche unie.

"Leo, bon. Je suis très heureux que tu puisse le faire", dit froidement Gideon, aucun sentiment d'urgence du tout dans la voix.

"Qu'y avait-il de si urgent pour que je doive abandonner une mission Gideon?" demanda Leo, sur un ton abrasif.

"Eh bien si tu viens avec moi je te le dirai", répondit l'homme plus vieux, faisant signe à Leo de le suivre.

"Leo suivi son mentor dans son bureau et comme ils continuaient de marcher il devint perplexe. Où allaient-ils? Il était enregistré dans le cerveau de Leo qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette partie de l'Ecole de Magie auparavant. Gideon s'arrêta devant une porte ordinaire, elle était presque incorporée avec le mur alentour. Il agita la main et la porte s'ouvrit.

"Entre", ordonna t-il, une lueur dans les yeux qui rendit Leo encore plus inquiet qu'auparavant.

Gideon entra derrière et avant que Leo ne sache ce qu'il se passait, Gideon l'avait épinglé contre le mur opposé . Leo lutta contre la poigne de l'autre homme, essayant de s'éclipser mais échouant misérablement. Pourquoi bordel ne pouvait-il pas s'éclipser?

"Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fais?" cria Leo

"Cesse de te débattre merde", sifflant Gideon, enroulant une main autour du cou de l'autre homme.

Leo haletait cherchant l'air, la bouche devenant sèche et la gorge brûlante. Gideon regardait comme s'il était devenu fou. Ses yeux étaient sauvages et il semblait déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Sans avertissement il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Leo. Les yeux du plus jeune homme écarquillés sous le choc, l'horreur et le dégoût. Il essaya de repousser Gideon au loin mais en fut incapable.  
Le Fondateur se retira finalement, respirant difficilement. Il pressa ses lèvres humides contre l'oreille de Leo et laissa échapper un souffle doux.

"Tu as aimé ça?" ronronna t-il, passant une main le long de la joue de son captif.

"Bordel éloigne-toi de moi", grogna l'être de lumière.

"Tu ne veux pas ça Leo. Je sais que tu ne le veux pas."

"Tu n'as pas la moindre foutue idée de ce que je veux espèce de crétin!"

"Quel caractère mon garçon", réprimanda Gideon avant de saisir Leo par le poignet et le jeter brutalement vers un lit.

Leo se stabilisa juste à temps pendant que Gideon effectua son mouvement. D'un geste de la main, les vêtements de Leo, à l'exeption de son boxer, atterrirent de l'autre côté de la pièce. Leo se retourna, la peur imprimée sur ses doux traits.

"Non. Eloigne-toi de moi", protesta Leo tentant de faire une pause près de la porte.

"Tu ne vas nulle part, mon garçon. Nous n'avons pas fini", gronda Gideon, envoyant l'homme en collision avec le lit.

"En fait, nous venons à peine de commencer", murmura t-il en se déshabillant et plaqua Leo au lit.

"Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça", tenta Leo.

"Si. Tu ne le diras personne", murmura Gideon, semblant très sûr de ce fait.

Avec ça, Gideon se pencha et embrassa Leo. Il était lent, frayant son chemin sur l'échelle d'intensité. Bientôt, Gideon laissa un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation se répandre à travers son corps. Il se frotta suggestivement le long de la cuisse inférieur de Leo. Sentant Leo se tortiller sous lui poussa l'aîné à aller plus loin. Il agrippa les bras de Leo, les épinglant au-dessus de sa tête alors que ses lèvres commençaient se déplacer le long de la mâchoire de l'homme. Leo avait pressé les yeux, priant que ça veuille finir. Mais c'était loin d'être terminé. Une fois Gideon fatigué de préliminaires, il les dépouilla tous les deux de leurs boxers. Il se contentait de fixer Leo, prenant dans sa maigre, forme musculaire. Ses yeux s'illuminaient comme un arbre de Noël alors qu'il tendait la main et fit courir légèrement un bout de doigt sur le bout du pénis de Leo. Leo se renferma et Gideon souria. Il glissa sa main dans la longueur et serra fort, lui donnant un mouvement de pompe.

"Ah" Leo pleura de douleur. Que ça faisait mal.

"Je vais aimer ça" ronronna l'aîné alors qu'il continuait de caresser Leo.

"S'il te plaît, arrête". Leo suppliait, des larmes de douleurs et d'embarras rampant comme des serpents sur ses joues rougies.

Gideon ignora cette supplication. Il était focalisé sur ce qu'il faisait. Avec un ricanement sinistre, il se pencha et agita sa langue sur toute la longueur durcie. Leo se tortilla encore plus, sentant le besoin pressant de vomir. Alors que Gideon avait empoigné le sexe pulsant de Leo avec ses lèvres, le captif ne pût pas se maintenir plus longtemps. Il avait fait de son mieux pour se pencher sur le lit et était gravement malade. Cela ne semblait pas dissuader Gideon. Il était très satisfait de continuer de violer son protégé. Quand enfin Leo eut atteint son paroxysme et Gideon se soit débarrassé du liquide, il retourna Léo. Celui-ci respirait fort, son corps tremblait.

"A genoux", aboya sévèrement Gideon.

"Qu-quoi?"

"Mets-toi sur tes foutus genoux!" Leo s'éxécuta. Peut-être que s'il faisait juste ce qu'il disait, ça finirait.

Gideon posa une main sur le bas du dos de Léo, l'autre sur son propre membre douloureux. Sa respiration était irrégulière avec la luxure alors qu'il forçait sur Léo. Léo se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier dans la pure agonie. C'était comme si une bombe avait explosé dans son cul. Merde ça blessait comme l'Enfer. Il éclata en sanglots tandis que Gideon commençait à aller et venir à un rythme rapide, et douloureux.

"Non...non arrêtes" balbutiait Léo encore et encore au milieu de ses larmes mais en vain.

Gideon se libéra finalement et sorti pour de bon. Il tira ses vêtements s'éloignant de son agitation, des pleurs de victime lorsque Leo se retourna soudainement, la haine et la colère gravées sur son visage.

"Va te faire foutre malade sadique!" Leo hurlait tandis qu'il fondait sur Gideon. Il étendit l'homme sur le sol et commença le couvrir de coups de poing.

Il se sentait fou, comme s'il était possédé. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il avait eu Gideon par derrière. Il ne cessa son assaut que lorsque son poing entra en contact avec du bois. Gideon s'était éclipsé hors de la chambre, laissant Leo seul. Il récupéra vaguement trouva son boxer et l'enfila, trop faible pour faire face avec le reste de ses vêtements. Il rampa contre le mur et sortit.

A l'heure actuelle, Leo se traîna jusqu'à une position debout et mis soigneusement le reste de ses vêtements. Avec cela il partit et trouva un autre chemin de retour vers la Grande Salle. Il avait l'air un peu secoué, mais sinon il n'y avait aucun signe de l'épreuve qu'il avait endurée aux mains de l'homme qu'il avait appelé mentor . Il ne pourrait plus jamais faire entièrement confiance Gideon.


End file.
